Closure
by StealingYourCookiesAndCream
Summary: It's Father's Day and a blonde orphan has big plans. How Naruto celebrated Father's day Past and Present . Please read and review if it's not too much trouble! : Oneshot.


**Author's Note: So... I know I'm a little late since Father's day was a few days ago (1 or 2 days) depending on where you live but this idea only came to me a day after Father's day so :|Anyway, enough of my blabbing! This is just a little drabble of how Naruto spent a Father's Day (past and present). Review if it's not too much trouble please and I hope you enjoy!:)**

**Important note: I really need to thank RaixAngel for putting up with me, proofreading my work and correcting and rephrasing where needed. She basically made my piece of shit writing worth reading. She's a lifesaver, I swear! I'm eternally grateful! *u* Please go read her work because she's an awesome writer! Go go go! ****You know you want to! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never did and never will -sobs-**

* * *

The young blonde boy was much more energetic than his usual hyperactive self, and that was saying a lot. During class, he had been really fidgety, being much more of a distraction than usual. If he was not kicking his feet against the desk legs, he was rocking his chair back and forth. If he was not tapping his pencil against the edge of the desk, he was bouncing in his seat.

"Naruto!" Iruka sensei hollered another warning for the umpteenth time. Naruto pouted and immediately stopped bouncing in his seat.

"Ne ne Iruka Sensei, there's only ten minutes left of class. Could you release us earlier, just for today?" Naruto pleaded, his big blue eyes wide with hope.

"No, Naruto." Iruka sensei was unwavering. "And since you were being really disruptive today, you have to stay back an hour to clean up the classroom after class."

"HUH?" Naruto exclaimed in horror as he shot out of his seat. "But Sensei-"

"One more word out of your mouth and I'll make you stay back an extra twenty minutes," Iruka sensei warned.

Naruto pouted again as tears pricked his eyes. He sniffled and sat back down. His blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he glared at his desk, willing the tears to go away.

Two tables away, Sasuke watched Naruto from he corner of his eyes, noticing the slight quiver of the young blonde's lips as a single tear slid down his cheek. As Naruto wiped the tear away angrily, Sasuke saw new resolve and determination spark in those blue eyes. He felt something in him stir suddenly: a strange impulse to help the blonde.

Unable to stop himself, Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips. He did not have to think very hard to guess what the blonde was about to do. He knew what he had to do too.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up from his seat and raced out of the classroom without as much as a backward glance. Sasuke's smile widened; he was right.

Silence fell over the class as everyone, including Iruka sensei, stared with shock at the door, which a few seconds ago, Naruto had just exited from.

"N-Naruto! You come back here this instant!" Iruka sensei yelled, evidently past the initial surprise, as he stormed to the exit of the class.

Sasuke shot out of his seat. In a flash, he was standing in front of the door Naruto had exited, blocking the older male's way. Ignoring the shocked stares of his classmates, he spoke.

"Iruka sensei, you can't leave class like that. It would be unfair to the rest of us if you leave." Sasuke's voice held conviction as he stared up at the older male.

Iruka sensei stared at the raven with a mixture of uncertainty and surprise.

"There's still eight minutes left," Sasuke continued, his tone persuasive.

'Alright alright, get back to your seat," Iruka sensei sighed and walked back to the chalkboard, deciding to pay the blonde a visit later.

Sasuke nodded and strolled back to his seat, a genuine tiny smile playing on the corners of his lips. He would, of course, deny ever helping the blonde.

Naruto raced past the streets of Konoha. Running into the forest, his little feet stumbled over a stray rock and he landed with a 'thud' on the ground.

Sitting up, he examined his knees. Small scrapes decorated his knees, a mixture of pink, red and brown as little blossoms of blood mixed with the dirt caked on his knees.

He shrugged, unaffected and stood up, ignoring the little pricks of pain on his knees. As he continued walking, he reached up to wipe away the dirt on his face that he got from the fall. Deeper and deeper into the forest he went, knowing exactly where he needed to go.

Reaching a tall row of shrubs, he knelt down and began to crawl, pushing past the prickly branches of thorns. Scurrying out, he stood up and stared happily at the view before him.

Rings of bright colored flowers littered the area around a huge tree, filling the air with a mixture of sweet scents. Eyes alight with joy, Naruto approached the tree.

"Mr Tree, I'm going to need to borrow your flowers. I promise I'll pay you back! When I become Hokage, I'm going to grow many flowers around you!" The blonde said with the innocence of a child. Bending down, he plucked a few orange, yellow and pink flowers.

"Thank you Mr Tree!" He called as he cradled the flowers protectively in his arms, racing back through the forest, running all the way back home.

Reaching home, he burst through the door and scrambled to the kitchen. Placing the flowers gently on the table, he ran to the cupboards, searching for a container of some kind. Finding an old water bottle, he filled it with water before putting the flowers in it and placing the bottle in the center of the small table he used as a dinner table. Smiling at his handiwork, he dusted his hands proudly.

Grabbing the kettle, he filled it with water and stood on his tiptoes to set it on the stove to boil. He bent down and dug through a cupboard, pulling out three instant ramen cups and setting them beside the stove. Turning around to check if everything was in place, he grinned and scrambled up the stairs, heading straight to the bathroom.

After a hurried shower, he threw on a clean shirt and his pajama bottoms while simultaneously toweling his hair dry. A few minutes later and he was back in the kitchen, his hair a disarray and a toothy grin in place, just in time to hear the "hoot" of the kettle, signaling that the water was boiled.

Carefully, he poured the scalding water into three of the ramen cups before carrying the cups to the dinner table. He placed his cup at his side of the table and placed the other two opposite from him, on the other side of the table.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He exclaimed, barreling up the stairs to his room. There, carefully placed on his bedside table, was a card he had made himself. Taking it off the table, he ran back down and set the card down beside one of the ramen cups opposite his.

Taking his seat, he glanced at the clock and smiled. _Seven o'clock. Just in time for dinner._

"Happy Father's Day Otousan!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling happily at the empty seats facing him. All he got as a reply was silence. Tears filled his eyes as the painful silence stretched on. He bit his lip as he tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the tears from spilling. His small body shook as he started crying, letting the tears fall freely down his pink cheeks.

"I-Itadakimasu," He sniffled and began eating, as the tears still continued to fall.

* * *

Iruka sensei watched through the window as the unusual scene unfolded before him. He felt his own eyes widen with shock and mist with tears as he watched the young blonde boy set the table for three. He watched as the blonde set a card down next to one of the ramen cups.

It was a small card, hand drawn.

It read, in the big squiggly handwriting of a child:

父の日、おめでとう!

_Happy Father's Day!_

There was a drawing, below the words, of three stick figures, two tall and a short one in the middle. One of the tall ones had long orange hair while the other had short yellow hair, much like Naruto's only longer. They had no faces. The short one in the middle was obviously Naruto, with his spiky yellow hair, a pair of blue eyes, a huge grin and three whisker marks on each side of his face. They were all holding hands.

Iruka smiled sadly watching as the boy cried himself to sleep at the dinner table.

* * *

**-Years later-**

Naruto stared up at the carved faces of the five Hokages on the mountain. His eyes focussed on the Fourth Hokage and he smiled fondly.

"Happy Father's day Otousan," He whispered as his hands tightened around the card he had made years ago.

'Maybe it's time I add in their faces,' he considered as a warm breeze blew in his face.

"...Or maybe it's time I let go of the past," he said aloud as he relaxed his fist around the card. A gust of wind blew by, snatching it from his fingers, carrying it all the way up to the carving of the Fourth Hokage on the mountain.

All of a sudden, Naruto's chest felt lighter, like some invisible load had been lifted. Shooting a last smile at the carving of his father, he turned away and, with a backwards wave, headed back home.

~The End~

* * *

**So, I really did try! I hope you liked the story:) Review if it's not too much trouble! All reviews would be appreciated! Tell me how I can improve and if you liked this:) **


End file.
